Un ange est parti
by Dark Method
Summary: O-S repris de Silver G. Winter. Un an est passé depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort. Le monde sorcier pleure ses disparus, mais il semble qu'un est été oublié et un jeune homme viendra leur rafraîchir la mémoire, afin qu'ils se souviennent de ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils ont tués un ange.


**Salut à tous!**

**Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu ce ONE-SHOT, vous savez donc qu'il ne m'appartient pas. L'auteure, Silver G. Winter, a annoncé il y a un moment, qu'elle abandonnait ses fictions et désiraient que ceux qui voulaient les reprendre lui fasse signe. En auteure fan des dark Harry, vous vous imaginez bien que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion! En plus, j'adorais sa fiction Sombres Illusions et je trouvais dommage qu'elle l'abandonne. Je lui aie donc demandé si je pouvais reprendre sa fiction et elle m'a donné sa bénédiction. De ce fait, je vais relire attentivement les chapitres qu'elle m'a envoyé et je vais essayé de faire honneur à cette fiction, j'espère de tout coeur rester fidèle à l'histoire.**

**J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé ce O-S et elle comptait aussi le retirer, avec sa permission, j'ai demandé à pouvoir la publié sur mon compte, car je trouve ce message de tolérance important et très touchant. Il aurait été dommage d'enlever ce chef-d'oeuvre. Enfin... Il reste que je n'en suis malheureusement pas l'auteur.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Alors par pitié, avant de dire « Amen », que ce soit chez vous ou dans votre lieu de culte, réfléchissez. **  
**Réfléchissez et souvenez-vous : il y a un enfant qui vous écoute.**

**~ Mary Griffith ~**

* * *

Un jeune métis se présenta sur une scène qui surplombait une foule de gens, assis à des tables. Il montrait un visage calme, parfaitement en contrôle, mais au fond de lui, la peur envahissait ses entrailles. Son corps entier tremblait de colère, mais surtout, de tristesse. Il s'avança vers le lutrin.

«Il y a de cela un an, nous avons combattus et vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres et ses mangemorts. Nous nous sommes battus pour notre liberté. Ce soir, en tant qu'espion de l'ordre, on m'a demandé de faire un discours en l'honneur de nos disparus. Toutes ses personnes qui nous étaient cher, amis, familles. Il y a trop de gens que nous avons perdus pour tous vous les nommez. Malheureusement, il y a en un qui semble avoir été oublié.» dit le jeune homme alors que ses mains tremblaient dangereusement.

«Il y a six mois, Harry James Potter s'est enlevé la vie à cause de l'intolérance. La veille de noël, huit mois plus tôt, Harry voulait présenter à ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, la personne qui le rendait heureux. La personne dont il était amoureux. Il voulait présenter l'homme de sa vie. Oui, notre sauveur, notre héros, préférait les hommes. Il était fier de montrer celui qu'il aimait et espérait de tout son cœur que sa famille l'aimerait aussi. Or, lorsqu'il est arrivé, il n'a reçu que mépris, insultes, rejet. Celle qui se disait sa meilleure amie la traité de monstre comme le faisait si souvent son oncle lorsqu'il habitait chez ses moldus. Elle lui a dit qu'il méritait d'aller en enfer. Celle qu'il considérait comme une mère, s'est mise à pleurer en lui demandant comment il pouvait lui faire cela, qu'il devait épouser Ginevra, puisqu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Celui qu'il prenait pour un frère lui a pratiquement cracher dessus en disant qu'il était une honte et qu'il regrettait d'avoir été son ami et qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu prendre sa douche en même temps que lui après les match de quidditch.» continua celui-ci en regardant la salle, les yeux brillant, mais le regard dur.

«Mais celui qui m'a le plus déçu d'entre tous, fut Remus Lupin. Celui qu'il considérait comme son parrain au même titre que Sirius, comme un père, celui qu'il n'a jamais eu, le lien avec sa famille qu'il a perdu bien trop tôt. Il n'a pas dit un seul mot, non, il a fait pire, son regard voulait tout dire, son silence aussi. Son visage exprimait le dégoût. C'est ce visage qui a achevé Harry, ce regard qui la détruit. C'est en larmes qu'il a quitté les lieux pour ne plus y retourner. Harry a vécu dix-sept ans de douleurs et de sacrifices. Pendant son enfance, il a été méprisé, détesté, maltraité par la seule famille qui lui restait. Lorsqu'il est arrivé à Poudlard, il a cru vainement qu'il serait enfin libre. Mais non. Le monde sorcier lui a mit sur le dos leur sort. Il était l'élu après tout, ce que Dumbledore n'a jamais cessé de clamer. Il a perdu dès lors toute innocence. Jamais il ne s'est plaint. À ses yeux, il devait se battre se pourquoi il trouvait juste. Il a supporté année après année toutes les dures épreuves sur sa route. Il s'est battu pour vous. Il a tout sacrifié pour vous, pour ce monde qui l'avait accueilli et l'avait accepté, alors que l'autre monde ne l'avait pas fait. Comme nous tous, il a perdu des êtres qui lui étaient chers dans cette guerre, mais il s'est toujours montré fort, évitant de pleurer devant les autres s'il le pouvait.» poursuivit le métis en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

«Alors, quand la guerre fut enfin finit. Alors qu'il méritait enfin la paix. Qu'il méritait d'être heureux après tout ce qu'il avait fait. On lui a retiré ce droit. On lui a arraché ses rêves, ses espoirs. Simplement parce qu'il aimait un homme. Un homme qui l'aimait en retour et qui le rendait heureux et souriant. Il a essayé d'être fort après cela, de se tenir droit. Mais ses anciens amis, son ancienne famille l'avait de nouveau poignardé dans le dos. Ils avaient été voir les journalistes pour dénoncer cela, cette… abomination comme ils le disaient. Pendant deux mois, on n'a pas cessé de lui envoyer des lettres de haines, d'insultes. Il a même eu droit à des beuglantes! Il ne méritait pas cela. Harry avait le cœur le plus pur et le plus aimant que n'importe qui ici ce soir. Il était gentil et attentionné. Il était courageux et fort. Il n'était pas un monstre, il était un ange.» dit le jeune homme, des larmes commençaient à ruisseler sur ses joues, alors qu'au fond de la salle, il lui semblait voir Harry, avec ses vieilles lunettes rondes, vêtu d'un vieux pull et d'un jeans délavé, adossé contre le mur, le regard brillant et il lui souriait tendrement.

«Il y a six mois, j'ai découvert Harry, dans sa baignoire, remplit de rouge, les veines tranchées. Il avait laissé une lettre disant à quel point il était désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ce que le monde sorcier attendait de lui. Il était désolé d'avoir déçu ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il regrettait que ses amis ne l'aient pas accepté tel qu'il était. Il était désolé de ne pas être assez fort pour accepter et tenir la tête haute. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir aimé de toute son âme la seule personne qui l'avait aimé pour ce qu'il était. Après cela, je me suis mis à réfléchir. Je venais de perdre mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'avait soutenu envers et contre tous. Qui m'avait défendu lorsque j'avais décidé de devenir espion. Nous nous sommes battus il y a un an pour libérer le monde du règne de terreur d'un homme qui méprisait les moldus. D'un être qui haïssait ceux qu'il appelait des vermines à cause qu'il avait souffert de leur mépris à eux. Il était intolérant à tous ce qui n'était pas magique. Nous avons mit hors d'état de nuire un homme qui apportait la mort et la souffrance à des êtres qui ne l'avaient pas accepté. J'ai cru qu'après cela, après toutes les morts autour de nous, que nous nous serions tenus les coudes. Que nous allions solidifier nos liens et être solidaire pour protéger un monde que nous aimons tous. Et bien, j'ai été stupide. Le monde magique est toujours aussi intolérant. Ils continuent à considérer les créatures magiques comme des êtres dangereux qu'il faut catégoriser, surveiller et dresser. Il considère les homosexuels comme des abominations. Les hommes doivent épouser des femmes et enfanter des héritiers c'est ce qui était et c'est ce qui serait. Or, l'amour n'a pas de sexe. On peut aimer de tout son cœur une personne qu'elle soit un homme ou une femme. Tout ce qui compte, c'est la puissance du sentiment que nous éprouvons pour cette personne.» continua l'homme qui laissait libre cours à ses larmes maintenant.

«Je me dis aujourd'hui, qu'avoir su tout cela il y a un an, que j'aurais du laisser Voldemort mettre à feu et à sang le monde magique, car pour que la pensée change, pour qu'il y ait un changement chez les gens, pour avancer et que les nouveaux idéaux naissent, ils doivent naître dans les cendres des anciens. Vous pouvez me trouver fou de dire que j'aurais préférer laisser Voldemort faire son œuvre et tuer plus de gens après tout ce qu'il a fait, après toutes les horreurs que j'ai vu de la guerre, mais quel différence y a-t-il entre lui et vous? Lui méprisait tout ce qui n'était pas magique. Vous, vous méprisez toutes les créatures et les personnes homosexuelles car ils ne sont pas comme vous.» dit le jeune métis en toisant tout le monde d'un regard dur et rempli de larmes.

«Il y a six mois, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, car vous l'avez tué par votre intolérance. Vous l'avez tué avec vos mots, pour ensuite le laisser dans l'oublie, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour sauvegarder un monde qui enfin de compte ne le méritait pas. Sa mort m'affecte plus que toute autre et je ne l'oublierai jamais, car j'étais son meilleur ami et j'étais l'homme de sa vie qu'il voulait présenter à tous pour montrer à quel point il était heureux. J'aimais cet homme et vous me l'avez arraché. » Termina Blaise Zabini qui essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. La salle était silencieuse et une grande tension pesait dans la pièce. Il quitta la scène, la tête haute. Arrivé à l'extérieur, il leva les yeux au ciel, celui-ci remplit d'étoiles brillantes de milles feux. Il ferma les yeux sentant Harry l'enlacer par derrière.

«Merci Blaise. Je t'aimerai toujours.» murmura Harry avant de disparaître doucement, laissant une sensation de vide qui fit frissonner Blaise.

«Soit en paix maintenant mon amour. Soit en paix. Je ne t'oublierai jamais et je te retrouverai un jour, garde-moi une place près de toi» murmura Blaise dans la nuit, étant certain qu'Harry l'avait entendu et qu'il veillait sur lui.


End file.
